Dangerous Games
by California-Italian
Summary: No doubt Eric and Dom were getting some perverse pleasure from watching Nate squirm. Sam and Callen were too. Kensi was probably getting the most joy from this; she was the one torturing him. Starts out humorish. Serious at the end. NK. R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: So I've only read like one NateKensi story, so I'm interested to see if this is as good as I think it is. Please proceed to read and review.**

_**Disclaimer: Ah…the fateful disclaimer. Alas, I do not own anything but a computer, a notebook, and a fountain pen.**_

* * *

_Girl, tell me what to do  
Girl, I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you  
__**Tell Me What To Do - Metro Station**_

**Dangerous Games**

Well, this situation was certainly disturbing for lack of a better word. No doubt Eric and Dom were getting some perverse pleasure from watching Nate squirm. Sam and Callen were too. Kensi was probably getting the most joy from this; after all, she was the one torturing him. The only difference about her reaction was no visible smile. Callen and Sam would probably be on the floor in tears if the sexual harassment speaker didn't look like she was going to strangle them already. Eric had taken to biting his thumb, and Dom was discreetly disguising his laughs as coughs. The only sign Kensi was getting some sort of happiness from his discomfort was that her hand kept going higher.

The beginning would be a good place to start. It all began when Hetty announced that they were to attend a sexual harassment seminar at two. A chorus of groans greeted her announcement, but no one dared object her. Callen had taken to sulking, Sam to glaring at his coffee, Dom and Nate passed it off with nonchalance, Eric had chosen to return to the tech room, and Kensi was muttering a string of threats and curses under her breath. This would suck. Sexual harassment seminars were always a peach to attend. The last one ended in no contact, unless absolutely necessary, between male and female agents for fear of being written up.

By the time two o'clock came around, the only people who seemed happy were Sam, Callen, and Kensi. Nobody cared enough to question it. Except Nate. As he took a seat in the third row next to Kensi, he asked, "What're you three so giddy about?"

Kensi continued to stare straight ahead, but Callen and Sam looked at each other, then Callen responded.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Doc."

"Y'know, it's a little insulting that you think you can lie to me." Nate paused to think, and then stopped. "Forget I asked. I don't really wanna know actually."

The two male agents smirked and turned to the front of the room as the speaker began. "Hello. My name is Cynthia Camden, and I am your speaker for today. As you may have noticed, there is a binder under all of your chairs going over all the rules and regulations of sexual harassment. There is also a note card. We're going to write an example of sexual harassment you've all experienced in the work place, and then you'll pass it up to me."

For five minutes, the only sound in the room was the scratch of pencils and pens on paper. When all note cards were passed forward, Camden shuffled them into a neat pile and began to read them aloud.

"'I asked a girl out that works for the same company, but in a different department.'" All eyes turned to Eric. "This, while generally is not encouraged, is okay as long as you keep your personal life out of the office and you remain in separate departments."

She picked up another one to read as Nate placed his binder on his lap. "'My coworker did a double take on my outfit when I was wearing a short black dress for something'."

Nate felt his face heat up. This was something Kensi regularly teased him about. He figured she was only doing this to taunt him. By the time the woman had moved on to another card, the psychologist felt something skitter across his hand. Due to the open window, open door, and blasted air conditioner (yeah, total waste of energy), he thought nothing of it until ten minutes later when he felt a slight pressure on his knee. Kensi's hand.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow only for her to trace random shapes where her hand was in return. So this is what the three OSP agents had been so euphoric about. Sick sons of-

"Eyes forward, Mr. Getz." Kensi said from next to him when her hand slid to the inside of his knee and she began to stroke it with her thumb.

"Kens." He received no answer. "Kensi." He whispered. Then to himself he said, "This is so wrong."

From the left side of Nate, Eric and Dom had been watching the whole ordeal go down.

"Twenty bucks says he fakes a phone call and leaves." The junior agent voiced quiet enough for only Eric to hear.

"My bet's on him pushing her hand off and holding it away from him." His statement was followed by two low beeps. "Callen says he'll move seats, and Sam thinks he won't do anything." Another beep and Eric made a disturbed face when he saw who the sender was. He showed it to Dom who made the same face.

"That's so weird."

"I know. She's not even in the room."

"How does she know everything?"

Both men winced at the thought.

Meanwhile, Kensi's hand had pushed three inches higher on Nate's thigh, leaving about half a foot left until her hand hit the binder that still rested on his lap.

Callen and Sam were hunched over in silent laughter, and Cynthia Camden was glaring daggers at them. The woman reminded them of Macy. She seemed harmless, but when she was angry…it was just best not to go there.

"Is there something you two find humorous?" Cynthia seethed from the front of the room.

Biggish word. That generally wasn't a good thing. Had Nate been focused at the moment, he probably would've sent the two agents a text explaining that when a person used larger words than necessary, it meant that they were trying to talk down to a person and intimidate them. In laymen's terms: She was pissed beyond belief. Luckily though, Sam caught on and hit his partner, signaling him to stop.

Kensi's hand had inched higher and now hit the midpoint between his knee and the binder. Nate dared a glance out of the corner of his eye to see Eric massacring his thumb with his teeth to keep quiet, and he didn't need to see Dom to know that his coughing fit was only a cover up. Out of the right corner of his eye he saw Callen and Sam just barely maintaining their composure.

Her hand was only three inches to the binder now. What happened when she reached the binder? Nate saw himself with six options: Doing nothing, pushing her hand away, switching seats with someone, leaving altogether, snitching, or retaliating.

Snitching was automatically out considering the amount of crap he would undoubtingly receive. Doing nothing was too. And knowing Kensi, pushing her hand away would only encourage her more. That left leaving, switching, and fighting back. Leaving would get him endless 'couldn't take it, Doc?'s, and everybody around him was getting too much happiness to even consider switching seats with him. The only choice left was to retaliate, and Nate knew how he was going to do it.

From the amount of sessions he'd had with Kensi, it was easy to figure out that she was a more carnal attraction girl rather than sweet and affectionate, saving the girly stuff as a means to an end or when she genuinely liked someone (and even then it was a stretch). Which meant holding hands was a huge DO NOT CROSS line. So when he felt the side of her palm brush his knuckles that were gripping the end of the binder, he acted. As shyly and sweetly as possible, he laced his fingers through hers.

He was now beginning to understand why everyone had enjoyed watching him in the last fifteen minutes. The reaction was the best part. Kensi's back had gone completely rigid, her eyes widened slightly, and her lips parted in a silent 'oh.' Dom's coughing had abruptly ceased, and Eric breathed out what sounded like 'Dude.' Sam and Callen looked like they had just lost a bet, and Nate was fairly certain they had. His thought was then certified when he heard Dom say, "I can't believe Hetty just won. She's not even in the room. And she hates when we bet on stuff."

That was more than a little odd that Hetty had partaken in a bet. Then again, this day wasn't exactly normal. Maybe the coffee was drugged.

But what was more shocking to Nate was that Kensi hadn't let go of his hand; he should've figured she wouldn't back down. Despite her obvious discomfort, she even reciprocated when he tightened the loose hold.

Over the next twenty minutes, Nate had regained his composure, and Kensi had settled down. While her eyes were still wider than before, she had relaxed her form and closed her mouth. Their friends on either side of them were still in some catatonic state over what Nate had done. By the time Camden neared the end of the lecture, the six of them had heard less than a fourth of it. And when she dismissed them, Kensi briskly released his hand and sauntered out of the room.

When Nate stood, Callen clapped him on the back.

"Way to grow a pair, Doc. Too bad you're gonna lose 'em."

Sarcastically, he replied, "Your faith in me is astounding."

"Just sayin'."

As they reached the door, the five men went their respective ways, and by the time Nate had reached his office, the desire to speak to people had left him causing him to close the door which meant 'I'm in with someone; come back later.' Only when a hand peaked out of the end of the couch to wave at him did he realize that there actually was someone in there with him. Judging by the skin tone and size, it was the hand he had held in his own less than half an hour ago. The desire to talk returned to him. When he rounded to the front of the couch to see her languidly stretched across it he guessed her game wasn't over. So instead of indulging her in asking what she wanted, he merely sat at his desk and picked up where he left off in _The Catcher in the Rye_.

Only when he heard the couch squeak did he actually look at her. Her arms were up to provide a pillow for her head, causing her shirt to ride up, revealing a tan strip of exposed skin to peak out from under her blouse. But as much as Nate's mind was screaming at him to keep staring, he knew that it was what she wanted, and he wasn't going to let her have that. The second thought to come to his mind was that if he was voluntarily giving up the privilege of staring at Kensi like this, then he was way too competitive for his own good. But he had already turned his eyes back to the spot he had left off on. When she finally stood from the couch, she didn't go where expected.

Instead of leaving, Kensi made a quick path to the back of his chair, swiveled it, placed her hands on the arm rests, and pushed until the back met the desk, effectively trapping him.

Being eye to eye with him, she leaned forward till her mouth was directly in front of his ear. "This is a very dangerous game you're playing, _Nathaniel_."

The use of his full name made him cringe inwardly, but on the outside, he didn't look scared as he hadn't even taken his eyes of his book. He proceeded to finish his page calmly, mark it, then look up.

"Is that so, Kens?"

"You're not supposed to retaliate." She whispered harshly when they were face to face again.

"I see someone's feeling sadistically dominant today."

Kensi's mind was going a mile a minute. This was so unlike him. When had Nate gotten so confident in himself to the point that he was actually standing up to her? Literally. He rose to his full height, breaking the cage she had created with her arms. He now stood at his full six foot three height in front of her who, in heels, only reached to his nose. Something had definitely possessed him.

He was now the one to lean down to her ear. "You were saying?"

He stood straight up again, looked down, and made eye contact in anticipation of an answer, but the only sound heard in his office was the sound of their breathing and the ticking of the wall clock.

As that clock ticked by, Kensi saw Nate's puppy dog brown eyes skitter across her birth marked eye, to her hazel one, over her hair line, down her nose and to her lips where they remained for a good two minutes in which she held her breath. However, when she realized this, she let it go in a whoosh of hot, cinnamon scented breath that fanned out over Nate's face and neck.

Her eyes stayed locked on his as they released the gaze on her lips to look her in the eyes again. Kensi's breathing slowed down as she decided what to do, it wasn't exactly like the manual went over what to do when you were faced with sexually tense moments with the departmental psychologist. This is why said psychologist was there! To ask questions that had to do with human behavior. Nate seemed to be having the same problem because his eyes, while still focused on hers, were visibly clouded over in an inner turmoil.

By the time the junior agent had decided on a plan of action, she noticed the look of indecisiveness had vanished on him too.

Placing all the weight on the balls of her feet, Kensi slowly began to push up. Nate, who had firmly planted his feet on the ground, matched her speed in leaning down. Slowly but surely, the already small gap between them began to decrease. As if on cue of reaching two inches away, a knock sounded on the door, and Callen's voice came through.

"As soon as you two are done playing grab ass, a now eighty dollars richer Hetty wants us in the conference room. We have a call from Vance." His receding footsteps reverberated through the room.

Kensi, now flat on her feet, rested her chin on Nate's shoulder as her crossed arms were sandwiched between their bodies. She could feel his cheek pressed against the side of her forehead.

Stepping back, she was about to turn away to leave when Nate reached out with his right hand to grab her arm, halting her departure. When she looked up at him, he offered her a small smile.

She smiled back, but said, "No time."

He nodded in agreement and released her arm to cup her cheek.

She closed her eyes, pressed the side of her face into his palm, and kissed the inside of his wrist with the corner of her mouth. She reopened her eyes to again make eye contact. With final smiles to each other, the pair ceased physical contact and exited the office.

The day had been the farthest thing from what could even be classified as normal.

**Finito!**

**A/n: Molto bene to all who read, and molto molto bene to all who review. ****This is how I spend my Black Friday. Typing. Sad. I know. But it'll be less sad if you review!**

**Was it just me or was McGee looking exceptionally hot on Tuesday? He's adorable normally, but he just looked...different, I guess.**


End file.
